


Just let me help you, already!

by MxssSara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami Rantaro is gay as fuck, Can we get them a room please, FUCK, Flirty Rantaro lmao, Fluff and Angst, God - Freeform, Kaito / Kaede, M/M, Rough Kissing, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi and Shirogane Tsumugi Are Siblings, amasai, gay shit watch out, sara is in love with their dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxssSara/pseuds/MxssSara
Summary: Shuichi Saihara, a reaper in his 20s, is quite bad at his job from time to time. On a snowy night in Japan, he finds himself in a bind. Calling for his acquaintance, if you could even call him that, Rantaro Amami, the two find themselves stranded in an alleyway late at night.P.S. My good buddy Amb knows about this AU too, feel free to ask her for more info!At least 2 chapters a week! Fun!!
Relationships: amasai - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Saihara sighed, staring at the limp body laying in front of him. All in a day's work, I suppose. The poor soul, it wasn’t quite time for her to go yet..she had such potential. He shrugged. The only reason he knew such information was because he had pulled up her life achievements, as Amami called them. He had never even met the young girl. She was nothing special, she worked at a gas station, and she made decent money. For a 16 year old girl, that is. 

“ There are too many lost souls much like yourself, Miss Ikusaba. I suppose it can’t be helped. Sorry for your loss. “

Loss of what? The girl’s life? The girl’s freedom? He himself didn’t quite understand what he meant. Another sigh. Shuichi mumbled a few words to himself. It was cold, and he was supposed to be picking up Akamatsu from her house so the two could go out to eat at that new fast food joint. She was particularly excited about that fast food eat out...jackass Ikusaba, getting killed. His schedule was tight enough as it was. And poor Kaede, she was probably somewhere cold -- and alone. Shit, he needed to get this done, and fast. 

“ I suppose I could.. No, I shouldn’t -- fuck it. “

The dark haired man unfolded a large scythe, whipping it in front of him. He murmured another few sentences, getting to work. After only a few seconds, the job was over. But the pain that filled his stomach was not worth it. He really needed to be more careful with this before he got himself killed. Shuichi groaned, clutching the side of his torso as he slid down the wall of the dark alleyway. Attempting to steady his breathing, the slender man retrieved his phone from his pocket.

‘See you then, I guess.’ 1:30

‘Amami’ 4:50

‘What’s going on?? Aren’t you on your date with Kaede ;)’ 4:51

‘Haha, very funny, shut the hell up. I did the thing again. The uh’

‘The bad reaping trick???’ 4:55

‘Damn it Shu. Share your location, I’ll come and get your pathetic ass.’ 4:56

‘Thanks, jerk. Love u too’ 4:56

LOCATION SHARED! 

‘In your dreams, your dorkiness.’ 4:57  
Saihara chuckled to himself, turning the device off. He allowed himself to slip further into unconsciousness. He knew Amami would be there soon. The guy was never one to tease him if he was in any real danger. Rantaro wasn’t the worst person ever, he was actually far from that. Saihara admired him, if he was really being honest. He always spoke his mind, made a point. Rarely backed down from whatever argument he was in. Sheesh, why was he always thinking about Amami and Akamatsu? Surely, they both hated him. They had perfect reason to. Shuichi was...a terrible person, really. Reaping people’s souls as he did. Even if he didn’t have a choice. He could rebel against the system, right? Let people continue living? That was highly unlikely, and he knew this much...but he still wanted to do it so badly.

“ Saiha..ra. “

Before he could hear Amami finish saying his name, the reaper blacked out in the freezing temperatures, lying there on the ground limply. He was fine. Just badly wounded from...whatever the hell he had done back there.

xxx

“ You big goof.. Welp, let’s get you up and going, then. Let me go -- “

“ A..mami..? “

He was awake?! Had he been faking passing out like that, the jackass?! No, that was -- highly unlikely, even for a man as low as Saihara.

“ You’re awake, good. I’m gonna go get you a jacket, you s- “

“ Pl..ease -- don’t go -- “

What?!

“ ..You’ll freeze, dork -- “

“ Ju..st -- shut up and -- get over here, jack..ass -- “

Rantaro flinched, hands tightening into fists at his side. Jerk. Always messing with him like this. Whatever. He merely sighed, dragging himself over to Shuichi, who waved a shaky, pale hand at the greenette in a sort of ‘sit down’ gesture, smiling weakly. 

Was he really this fucked from that thing?

Rantaro returned the smile, sliding down the cold alleyway wall, immediately being pulled over by the shaking man, shivering and whimpering with the efforts.

“ So.. warm.. A..mami.. “

His breaths were so.. Stiff. It frightened Rantaro, beyond belief. 

Wait.

Why did he give two shits about this bastard?!

‘Stupid feelings -- go away! Shoo!’

“ Mmn.. soft.. “

Shuichi’s hands were tangled in Rantaro’s hair, now, an affectionate ruffling coming from him. He seemed so.. Happy, for once. It felt strange, setting Shuichi like this. 

“ Haha -- Shu, what’re you doing, you dork? Petting me again~? “

“ Mmh -- quiet down.. So looudd.. “

Shuichi brought a still shaking hand to Rantaro’s lips, pressing it firmly against his mouth in a way of silencing him. 

“ Better.. Much.. better.. “

“..Hey.. Ama..mi..?”

Rantaro just barely heard the other whisper his name shakily, as if he were afraid. No, not afraid -- more in pain, really..

“ Mhm? “

“..You’re.. Not so bad after all.. “

“..Hah. Knew you’d come to that conclusion, eventually.”

He planted a kiss on Saihara’s forehead, chuckling lightly. Not like he’d remember this anyway.


	2. Sick ; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gotcha.” 
> 
> Rantaro’s hands scooped Shuichi’s face up, forcing the bluette to look him directly in the eyes. Shuichi’s face began to get even hotter than before, his temperature skyrocketing at an alarming rate. Saihara found himself unable to speak, staring at the greenete above.
> 
> “Good morning, Sunshine! You certainly look happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay lmao /srs

Shuichi awoke from a daze in his bed, his face feeling hot, bundled in blankets and pillows. Ah.. it was so hot.. But he was trapped in the blanket folds, being held captive by the pillows surrounding his frail body. He groaned, looking around at where he was -- his apartment..? 

Specifically, he, Kokichi, and Rantaro’s apartment. The only reason Kokichi lived with the two was because he was practically -- no, quite literally trapped with Rantaro. And Shuichi knew why Rantaro wanted to live with the duo.

His eyes. 

They were -- naturally red, from what Shuichi had seen. They were -- really pretty, no lie. Sort of like rubies, just a hint darker. He truly didn’t mind his strange condition. 

‘Gah -- stop thinking about other men like that, you weirdo -- his eyes aren’t even that pretty anyway.’

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Saihara grumbled Rantaro’s name angrily, tilting his head to different angles. First forward, then right, then left, then back --

“Gotcha.” 

Rantaro’s hands scooped Shuichi’s face up, forcing the bluette to look him directly in the eyes. Shuichi’s face began to get even hotter than before, his temperature skyrocketing at an alarming rate. Saihara found himself unable to speak, staring at the greenete above.

“Good morning, Sunshine! You certainly look happy.”

‘What is he --?!’

“You look delightful.”

“A..mami..?”

He can still barely speak -- side effects of the feverish temperatures. That, and the obvious tension between he and Rantaro.

“At your service.”

“You’re so close, Move..”

“Mmn, and if I say no~?”

“I’ll kick you. Right in your ugly, stupid face. Do you want that, Rantaro?”

“I’d rather be adored, but if you insist~”

“You’re such a creep sometimes, jackass.”

Shuichi was having none of this sudden flirtatious behavior coming from Rantaro. He groaned, attempting to fight the man’s hands off of him -- sadly defeated. 

“Come on, let go --”

“Nooope.”

“Rantaro.”

“Shuichi.”

Admitting defeat, Saihara allowed Rantaro full control of his face, now, a blank, flushed expression plastered across his pale face.

“You suck.” 

“I knew you would say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi, You homo..
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! Have a pleasant night/day!
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
